1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair structure, and more particularly to an adjustable waist support device for chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional adjustable waist support devices for chairs, e.g., Taiwan Utility Model publication No. 174176 entitled "Adjustable Waist Pad Structure for Chairs" issued on Dec. 1, 1991 and Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 347681 entitled "Adjustable Backrest Pad Structure" issued on Dec. 11, 1998, are featured by adjusting the curvature of the waist support. The advantage of adjusting the curvature of the waist support resides in providing the most comfortable support to the user's waist for a long time to lower the risk of sore and pain and even injury to the user's waist. Nevertheless, a typical office chair may be adjusted to be inclined rearward such that the waist area may be offset from the best supporting location of original design. Thus, the user cannot be provided with the best support in the waist.
The present invention is intended to provide an adjustable waist support device for chairs that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem of conventional adjustable waist support devices.